Besos en la Oscuridad
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Pero Gendou quedó deslumbrado por la linterna delante de él, con la que ella le golpeaba una y otra vez, hasta que quedó bien muerto.


. . .

**BESOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Autor: Gunman

. . .

* * *

. . .

**Nota del autor:** Esta historia tiene lugar durante el manga, no el anime.

**Nota del traductor:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fanfic tanto como yo al traducirlo. Y sobre todo muchas gracias a Gunman (esta aquí con el id: 544647) por permitirme traducir esta y varias mas de sus historias, las cuales son de la misma calidad que esta. Les invito a visitar http : // www . ngefics . tk donde están más fics traducidos.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Shinji esperaba que Misato lo regañara por haberse quedado rezagado.

El plan era atrapar al Ángel cuando estuviera cayendo sobre Tokio-3. Cada EVA estaba posicionado en un sector diferente de la ciudad para estar listos para interceptarlo.

Un Ángel en caída libre, un plan demencial, pero había demostrado ser exitoso.

El único problema fue Shinji.

Había estado distraído y había empezado después que Rei y Asuka.

Aun así, fue el primero en acercarse al Ángel y desplegar su Campo AT. Rei en la Unidad 00 llegó unos segundos después para ayudarle.

Asuka llegó con su Unidad 02 y literalmente apuñaló al Ángel con su cuchillo progresivo.

El Ángel estaba muerto, pero Misato estaba furiosa.

Al parecer el tiempo que Shinji había tardado en salir había reducido las estimaciones de éxito por parte de MAGI.

Ritsuko pensó que era extraño que Shinji fuera el primero en llegar.

Aun así, Misato iría a la jaula del EVA para regañar a Shinji.

Después de conseguir un sermón, en la forma de Ryoji Kaji, Misato se dirigió camino a la jaula, justo cuando empezó el apagón.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"¿Qué quiere decir con que no están?" preguntó Asuka a la rubia.

"Misato y Kaji iban camino a la jaula, justo antes del apagón," explicó Ritsuko Akagi a los pilotos.

Habían llegado al centro de mando, debido principalmente a la misteriosa habilidad de Rei de guiarlos por el laberinto de corredores de NERV.

De cualquier forma, al escuchar que Kaji y Misato estaban solos y probablemente atrapados en un elevador, Asuka decidió el curso de acción más lógico: ¡ir a buscarlos! Con sólo con unas luces, incluso velas y linternas, disponibles, la pelirroja tomó una decisión.

"Shinji," dijo ella.

"¿Si?" preguntó él.

"Vienes conmigo a buscarlos," declaró.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó, claramente confundido.

"Porque te lo digo."

Se volvió a Rei.

"¡También vienes! Eres útil en la oscuridad," le dijo a la chica.

"No," dijo serenamente la chica peliazul.

"¿Qué?"

"Esto no me interesa," dijo dándole la espalda a sus compañeros mientras Maya trabajaba febrilmente para restaurar la energía.

"¿Rei, por favor, nos ayudaras?" le pido Shinji suavemente mientras Asuka le pellizcaba la mejilla.

Pero antes de que Rei pudiera contestar, Asuka lo arrastró tirándole de la mejilla.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Ambos caminaban en la oscuridad durante unos buenos cinco minutos, cuando Asuka rompió el silencio entre ellos.

"¿Hey, Shinji?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Tu y la Primera se han besado alguna vez?"

¡CLANG! El chico dio con la cabeza en una cañería de metal que corría a lo largo de la pared.

"¿Qué?" exclamó a la repentina pregunta.

"¿Tu y la Primera se han besado alguna vez?" Asuka preguntó de nuevo.

"Uh... bien... no... pero..." tartamudeaba mientras frotaba su cabeza.

"Pero dilo, ¿tienen algo?" preguntó.

Shinji se quedó callado. _Rei y yo realmente no necesitamos palabras para comunicarnos._

Y era verdad. Él y Rei tenían una extraña relación, no basada en las palabras, pero que parecía tener sentimientos reales y silenciosas _señales_.

"¿Quisieras hacerlo?" preguntó Asuka, produciendo un efecto desagradable en sus pensamientos.

"¿Hacer que?"

"Un beso."

"¿Con quien? ¿Tu?" exclamó.

"¿Ves a alguien mas que te lo proponga?" preguntó, volviéndose para encararlo.

"Yo... yo creo que no es buena idea," exclamó Shinji.

"¡Hmf!" bufó ella. "Me lo esperaba. Eres cobarde incluso para un juego."

"¡No soy un cobarde!" exclamó en un arrebato de coraje.

"Oh, entonces todo esta bien, ¡es poco realista pensar que besarías a alguien como yo!" dijo riéndose.

"No es eso, Asuka," se quejó.

"¿Entonces cual es el problema? La mayoría de los chicos se atropellarían para conseguir lo que te estoy ofreciendo."

Shinji se sentía perdido, casi defraudado, incluso algo distante. "Yo... yo besaría alguien que me respetara. Que me gustara. Alguien que no me insulte o me hiera," concluyó cuando le dio la espalda.

"¿Alguien como... la Primera?" preguntó, pensado en la personas mas obvia.

"Bien.... si," contestó.

"¿Entonces para que me lo dices? ¿Acaso yo no te respeto?" se quejó.

"Si lo hicieras, me tratarías mejor desde que nos conocimos."

"¿Estas diciendo que no te he tratado bien?"

"Solo cuando te conviene."

¡CLONK!

Shinji cayo un segundo después bajo el peso de la linterna que le había golpeado la cabeza.

De repente ella se asustó. "¿Shinji? ¡¿Shinji?! ¡SHINJI! Oh Dios, Oh Dios, tengo... tengo que buscar... ¡ayuda!" exclamó Asuka mientras corría por el pasillo dejando a Shinji en la oscuridad.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"Ikari-kun. Ikari-kun," decía una voz familiar sacándolo de la inconciencia.

"¿Ayanami?" dijo Shinji mientras parpadeaba.

No le importaba que aun estuviera tirado en la oscuridad de un pasillo de NERV.

"¿Ayanami?" dijo a la oscuridad.

"Estoy aquí, Ikari-kun," dijo la suave voz cuando Shinji sintió un par de manos que le ayudaban a sentarse.

_¿Estoy soñando?_ se preguntó, cuando sintió una oleada de dolor en la cabeza. _No... estoy despierto. ¿Asuka... Asuka me golpeó... con la linterna?_

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Rei.

"Si, estoy bien, Ayanami," dijo Shinji mientras intentaba levantarse. "¡Ay!"

"No estas bien."

"Creo que Asuka me golpeó en la cabeza."

Eso llamó la atención de Rei. Si las luces hubieran estado encendidas, Shinji podría haberle visto fruncir el ceño.

"¿Ayanami, que haces aquí?" preguntó de repente.

"Pediste mi ayuda," contestó.

"Pero... no dijiste que vendrías," dijo intentando apoyarse de la pared cercana.

"La Segunda te arrastró antes que lo pensara," contestó.

"Oh. Gracias, Ayanami."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por venir a ayudarme."

"De... nada," dijo, un poco cohibida.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, mientras Shinji se sostenía la cabeza.

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que estoy sangrando," dijo.

"Déjame ver," dijo mientras le tomaba la cabeza con suavidad, buscando donde la Segunda le había golpeado. "Dime cuando lo encuentre."

"Bien," dijo Shinji, cuyo cuerpo temblaba al contacto de las manos de la chica en su cabeza.

Unos segundo después...

"¡Allí!"

Rei frotó el chichón en la cabeza de Shinji, mientras este hacia una mueca de dolor.

"Solo es un pequeño chichón, no estas sangrando mucho," dijo ella.

"¿Oh, en verdad?"

Ella olisqueó sus dedos, para luego lamerlos.

_La sangre de Ikari. Una pequeña cantidad. Su sabor es... diferente al LCL,_ pensó.

"Si, no es una herida seria;" dijo ella.

"Gracias Rei," contestó.

"Debemos volver al puente," dijo Rei, estirando su mano y moviéndola para encontrar la de Shinji.

"¡Oh! Esta bien," dijo, ligeramente sobresaltado del contacto físico que la chica le daba. Pensaba que solo era para no separarse en la oscuridad.

Caminaron durante un minuto, hasta que Rei habló.

"¿Ikari-kun?" preguntó.

"¿Sí, Ayanami?" contestó.

"¿Quisiste decir... lo que dijiste?"

"¿Lo que dije? ¿Cuándo?" preguntó, evidentemente confundido.

"Antes de que la Segunda te golpeara."

"Antes de... ¿quieres decir que nos viste?"

"No. Pero los oí. Le dijiste que deseabas besarme, en lugar de la Segunda."

Lo bueno de la oscuridad era que Rei no podía ver lo ruborizado que se puso. Aunque estaba preocupado que estuviera tan ruborizado que empezar a brillar.

De cualquier forma, no podía culpar a Rei.

"¿Oh, en verdad?"

"¿Lo quisiste decir?"

"... si," admitió.

"Ya veo," dijo, mientras continuaba mirando adelante.

"Varios segundos después.

"¿Ikari?" preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Sí?" contestó.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Por qué quieres besarme?"

Shinji hizo una pausa durante un par de segundos para pensar.

"Porque... me gustas Ayanami."

"¿En verdad?"

"Sí..." hizo una pausa, pasando revista a su valor. "Creo que eres una buena y hermosa persona. Alguien en que puedo confiar. Alguien... que considero a una amiga."

_¿Ikari-kun piensa que soy buena? ¿Y hermosa? ¿Alguien en quien confiar? ¿Me considera... una amiga?_ Pensó mientras continuaban caminando. _Nunca antes había tenido un amigo._ Se quedó pensando en eso unos segundos. De repente sonrió. _Si. Me gusta eso._

"Gracias," dijo, deteniéndose a pensar. ¿Solo debería agradecerle? ¿Nunca había agradecido nada a nadie, ni al Comandante. "¿Quieres besarme?"

Él se detuvo, haciendo que la chica se detuviera al tirar de su brazo.

"¿Que?" preguntó.

"Pregunté si querías besarme," dijo dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo, aunque no la viera.

"¿Tu... me dejarías?"

"¿Quieres hacerlo?"

"Yo... sí quiero."

Rei se movió hacia él, haciendo que el muchacho se sobresaltara al comprender lo cerca que estaba ella. Podía sentir sus pecho frotarse contra él. Ella le tomaba las mejillas mientras atraía sus labios contra los suyos. Sintió un choque eléctrico cuando sus labios entraron en contacto.

El primer pensamiento de Shinji era, _sus labios son tan suaves._

El primer pensamiento de Rei era, _nunca había estado tan... feliz._

Su suave beso se fue llenando de pasión cuando Shinji puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rei, y los de ella envolvieron lentamente el cuello de Shinji.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron con fueras mientras sus lenguas invadían las bocas.

_Estas sensaciones son tan poco familiares. Pero son maravillosas. Shinji es muy talentoso en esto,_ pensó Rei, dándose cuenta que lo estaba llamando por primera vez por su primer nombre, al menos mentalmente.

_¡Esto es increíble!_ pensó Shinji cuando acarició suavemente sus manos. _Mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado alguna vez._

Atenuado por la oscuridad, el sentido de la vista de ambos estaba apagado completamente. Su sentido del olfato no era un problema porque solo sentían el olor del LCL en sus plugsuits. Su sentido del oír solo descubría su propia respiración. Esto sólo dejaba el sentido del gusto y tacto.

El gusto en la oscuridad y tacto se amplificaban en tremendo grado. Podían sentirse plenamente. Podíamos gustarse mas allá de lo que imaginaban.

Sin embargo, debido a esta sobrecarga de sentido estaban ajenos a lo demás.

Y entonces las luces volvieron.

Los dos todavía estaban besándose cuando el ascensor delante de que ellos de detuvo y se abrió revelando a Kaji y Misato en el suelo del ascensor, en una maraña de brazos y piernas, tan cual cuando cayeron desde el techo del ascensor.

Shinji y Rei dejaron de besarse, pero no se volvieron a enfrentar a Misato y Kaji. Ni les prestaron atención a los dos adultos mientras se miraban a los ojos.

"¿Rei-chan?" preguntó suavemente, usando su primer nombre inconscientemente.

"¿Sí, Shinji-kun?" ella contestó, llamándolo también por su primer nombre.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó.

Ella se ruborizó. "Yo... yo nunca he tenido novio," susurró.

"Nunca he tenido novia. Y me gustaría que fueras tu," dijo.

Después de varios segundos de tenso silencio, Rei sonrió. Shinji reconoció fácilmente como la que ella le había dado después de la batalla con el Quinto Ángel.

"¿Prometes que nunca me dejarás?"

"Con todo mi corazón," dijo Shinji.

"Entonces... seré tu novia," dijo cuando lo abrazó.

Antes que Misato y Kaji pudieran siquiera abrir la boca...

"¡TODO EL PERSONAL PRESENTE DE INMEDIATAMENTE AL PUENTE! ¡EL COMANDANTE IKARI HA SIDO ASESINADO!" dijo la voz de Ritsuko por los altavoces.

. . .

* * *

. . .

"¿Que pasó?" Misato preguntó cuando ella, Kaji, Shinji y Rei llegaron al cuarto de control.

"Pregúntenle a Asuka," dijo Ritsuko.

"¿Que? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Kaji.

"Al parecer ella lo atacó," dijo la falsa rubia.

"¡No Fue Mi Culpa!" gritó la pelirroja.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Misato con serenidad.

"Estaba corriendo por el pasillo dónde dejé a Shinji después de golpearlo con la linterna..."

"¡¡¡¿¿¿Le Pegaste a Shinji Con Tu Linterna???!!!" dijo la mujer aturdida.

Asuka la ignoró y siguió hablando. "Recorrí este laberinto que llamas NERV, y me encontré con alguien. Vi al tipo con mi linterna antes de que él intentara agarrarme. Bien pensé que estaba siendo atacada por este violador/pervertido/acosador o quienquiera que trabajara en NERV, y sólo quise escapar de ese tipo. Cuando las luces volvieron vi la figura del tipo muerto y que no era cualquier tipo, ¡era el Comandante!"

Todos le miraron aturdidos durante unos segundos.

Sin embargo, Shinji y Rei estaban algo ajenos a esto. Estaban agarrados de la mano.

Estaba como en un sueño.

Sin el Comandante, Shinji y Rei eran libres de seguir su relación.

Rei sabia que el Comandante no habría aprobado su relación con Shinji. Igualmente, Shinji sabía que su padre habría intentado separarlos.

Pero gracias a Asuka ya no tendrían problemas.

"¿Shinji-kun?" Rei dijo suavemente.

"¿Sí, Rei-chan?" Shinji contestó.

"¿Podríamos encontrar algún lugar oscuro y seguir besándonos?"

Shinji echó una mirada alrededor y notó que todos tenían su atención sobre Asuka.

"Sígueme," dijo suavemente cuando llevó a su novia fuera del puente.

. . .

* * *

. . .

**Notas de autor:**

Todo esto esta basado en el manga, no el anime.

En el manga Asuka se lleva a Shinji fuera del centro de control para buscar a Kaji y Misato, y casi termina besando al muchacho luego de desafiarlo de una manera parecida a la del anime. Pero en el anime se besan, en la manga estaban a punto cuando llega la luz.

Cuando leí el manga, pensé que sería otra buena idea para una historia Shinji/Rei. Así que sólo la medio modifique, y la agresividad de Asuka ayudó un poco y ¡boom! Nueva historia.

. . .

* * *

. . .

**¡OMAKE!**

Escena del Ascensor...

"Sabes que si tienes calor puedes quitarte la chaqueta," sugirió Kaji.

Misato se cerró más la sofocante chaqueta. "¡Ni siquiera pienses que podrás aprovecharte de esta situación, Kaji!"

Los dos permanecieron callados durante un par de minutos, la pérdida de electricidad causó que se apagara el aire acondicionado y los hiciera sudar.

"No pensaba en eso," dijo Kaji.

"¡Oh, claro que no!" refunfuñó Misato.

"Bien, estar atrapado contigo en un ascensor me da la oportunidad de hacer algo que he querido hacerte."

"Pervertido," exclamó ella.

Otro minuto pasa.

"Entonces, ¿vas a regañar a Shinji?"

"Salio retrazado al punto de intercepción."

"No, empezó tarde, pero llegó primero."

"Estaba distraído, no estaba prestando atención a su trabajo."

"Es un adolescente, Misato. Quizá tenía otras cosas en mente."

"¡Ésa no es excusa!"

"¡Sí, si lo es!"

"¿Por qué estás defendiéndolo?"

"Porque tu no lo haces."

"¡Estamos luchando por el destino de la humanidad, Kaji! Él tiene que tomarse esto en serio."

"Si lo empujas mas, se va a romper, Misato. Es un muchacho, un niño, y no es justo forzarlo con el destino de la humanidad en sus hombros."

"¡Pero Es El Único Que Puede!"

"¡Y Hasta Ahora No Ha fallado!"

Se quedaron callados, hasta que Misato empezó a ponerse azul.

"¿Uh, te pasa algo, Misato?"

"¡Realmente Necesito Ir Al Baño!" dijo bruscamente.

Kaji palideció con esto.

Con un poco de ayuda, y coerción, Kaji subió a Misato sobre su cabeza para hacerla llegar a la compuerta del ascensor.

"¡Vamos! ¡Tengo que llegar!"

"Por favor sostente, sostente, sostente," susurró Kaji.

"¡Y ni siquiera pienses en mirar!"

"¡No lo haré!"

De repente, regresó la electricidad, causando que el ascensor se moviera, y dejándoles caer al suelo, uno encima del otro.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Kaji y Misato, inconscientemente revueltos de piernas y brazos, se quedaron tiesos al ver a Shinji y Rei, abrazados, dándose un apasionado beso.

No hace falta decir que estaban aturdidos, sobre todo cuando Shinji le pidió a Rei que fuera su novia, y la muchacha de cabello azul aceptó. ¡Y sonrió!

. . .

* * *

. . .

**OMAKE 2**

Asuka atravesaba los oscuros corredores de NERV. Aunque tenía una linterna, no tenía ni la más remota idea de adonde ir. Estaba recorriendo un largo pasillo cuando de repente una figura sombría dobló la esquina.

Era Gendou.

"¿Que?" exclamó Gendou.

"¿Quién es?" exclamó Asuka cuando dirigió la linterna hacia el intruso.

Sin embargo, debido a la apariencia oscura y austera del Comandante, el rayo de luz de la linterna le hacia ver verdaderamente horrendo.

La figura se abalanzó para tomar la linterna. Asuka pensó que era a ella a quien estaba intentando agarrar.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡¡¡MONSTRUO-PERVERTIDO!!!" gritó Asuka.

Pero Gendou quedó deslumbrado por la linterna delante de él, con la que ella le golpeaba una y otra vez, hasta que quedó bien muerto.

De repente, la oscuridad fue disipada por las luces que se encendieron.

"¡PERVERTIDO!" ¡PAAM! "¡HENTAI!" ¡POOM! "¡VIOLADOR!" ¡BAM! "¡DEGENERADO!" ¡BOOM! "¡SADICO!"

De repente se detuvo cuando notó finalmente a quién estaba golpeando.

"¡Uh------oh!" Asuka palideció cuando miró a la tiesa forma del anteriormente vivo Comandante.

. . .

* * *

. . .

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Kisses In The Dark

. . .


End file.
